The AntiNeighbor Diaries
by yuki789
Summary: JinXOC. Will you ever ask the warfreak gymnast to prom? Prom Problem side story.


**The Anti-Neighbor Diaries**

**A/N: **Er, hi! This is the side story for "Prom Problem?!" just as I promised. Who is this fic dedicated to…bangs head on the wall…waaaaah! I forgot! Stupid me, tss…to the one who has an OC named Yamamura Mizuki…geez, that sounds like one of those lost adds. I hope you like it! I was wrote this mid-morning, I really, really x 1,000,000 hope that you'll like this….…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SD? Nah! Of course I do! Nyahahahahahah! Er…just joking. -!

**Yamamura Mizuki**

"Would you like to go to the prom with me?"

Did I hear that right? Would. You. Like. To. Go. To. The. Prom. With. Me. From my brain-dead cousin?

"Hell, no! Mitsui Hisashi! Are you really that desperate?!" I exclaimed taken aback by my cousin's words.

I was practically screaming my lungs out and jumping around my room like a possessed voodoo doll. Unaware that it was 2:30 in the morning and here I was going crazy similar to a bag of potato chips soon to be digested.

"Mizuki, I was just joking and I wasn't serious. Now calm down." My mad cousin tried to calm me down knowing that he just made a wrong move.

Foul.

**Mitsui Hisashi**

I can really imagine my cousin on the other line, acting like a gorilla that just got out from its cage after 5 years.

"No! I'm not going to calm down! Can't you see?! Uh, I mean can't you hear?! I'm not feeling well today! Hello? I called you to comfort me, as in C-O-M-F-O-R-T me, your C-O-U-S-I-N, someone you D-O-N-T take to a prom. Got it? As in G-O- ---" She was really freaking out, I could sense it.

"Geez, Mizuki. I was just trying to cheer you up. And no, I'm never going to take you to the prom, why? Because you are my cousin, and two, I have herds of girls in line waiting for me to ask them out. And no, I'm not that desperate, though you sound more desperate than I am, you broke up with your boyfriend, didn't you? And lastly, I know how to S-P-E-L-L, spell. And that I never knew you could too until you demonstrated it to me first-hand seconds ago."

Whew. I breathed for air. Was that a rant or what? That even beat the last time I kissed a girl. A whooping 43 seconds. Oops, of course you don't need to know that.

" Why you broom-headed duck!"

"I pity you."

Sometimes I wonder if my cousin really studies in Shohoku or in another school that teaches the origin of weirditude and how to put them into words.

**Yamamura Mizuki**

He just said I pity you, right? Or was that I pay you? No, he said I pity you. I'll take that as a yes.

"Nooo! I'm not someone to be taken pitied on! Especially not from a small piece oh chicken stock like you! No, no, no, never!"

Er. Where did I get that?

"I think you have pre menstrual syndrome, Mizuki. Go get some sleep."

"Yes, I have PMS and a handgun, need is say more?!"

Why am I doing this again? If I could still remember, I should be mad on the people behind the invention of Mac's. If not for them, my friggin' project wouldn't be back to square one!

What's that? Is that a cricket singing? Ow! The doorbell's ringing. I better go down.

Wait? Why am I here on the floor? I was on the bed right? Maybe I fell. I think I did. Oh well.

"Hello? Hisashi? You there?"

"Yeah, still alive and breathing. Why? You've changed your mind about going with me to the prom?"

"Darn, no. I thought you were not serious. Oh well, someone's ringing the doorbell, I've got to hung up."

I was somehow feeling bad that I didn't come up with a good retort. But anyway I've got better things to do.

"Thank God! Bye, my pig of a cousin! See you tomorrow!"

The maniac was laughing his whole soul out as if he just won the title "Patient of the Year" in Mental Hospital.

**Person ringing the doorbell**

It's 2:45 in the morning and I was sleeping peacefully until I heard this bothering sound that can be compared to the sounds animals make when they're dying.

Then I began hearing things like, "schmuck from the pits of hell," "putrid Caesar salad" or was that, "raven-haired lettuce"?

Ow, yeah as usual my war freak of a neighbor started her favorite hobby, acting as a mid-morning alarm clock. Talk about respect.

1 minute, 2, 3, 4 minutes, 5. Shoot! The rival "army" is not going to stop. Ts…I need a plan.

Er. I think I'm getting carried away.

So, I decided to give the criminal a visit.

Ugh, my ears hurt the same as my back does. Basketball practice. Tiring.

Few minutes later…

The doorbell rings…

I could hear the criminal's almost fading voice, "Yes?"

I bet she got tired on her tirade. I remember moving here because of the supposed "peacefulness" my parents were talking about. Yeah, right.

"Hi, I'm your new neighbor and I'm just going to ask if it's okay that you lessen your volume even a 'lil bit?" I tried to say that as humanly possible.

Seeing the criminal's face, she looks fine though, but I wonder why a girl like her possess an ala boom box voice.

"Uh, yeah right. Good night."

Knowing that she's itching to put her hands on my neck I backed off, 1, 2, 3 steps.

"Correction, it's 3:00 in the morning already! And will you please shut your trap!" Then I ran very fast towards our house. Pretending that our neighbor is a scary, deadly wolf and well, yeah me as Little Red Riding Hood. Safe.

Just as I took the first step on the flight of stairs in our house, I heard a loud shriek. It sure is coming from the wolf next door.

When I got in my room I exclaimed, "Peace at last! I could sleep!"

Then I heard knocking on my door, "This is going to be a very long…day."

**Yamamura Mizuki**

Why that screaming ice cream!

I promise this, when I see him I'm going to dig my fingernails into his neck. Hahaha, I love the sound of sweet revenge.

I need sleep.

The next day…

"Mizuki!"

"Yes?" I didn't know I was sleep talking, pretending that the one calling was my so-called "dream guy."

"Mizuki!"

"Yeah?"

"Yamamura Mizuki!!!"

Suddenly, my mom appeared in my wonderful dream, holding what was supposed to be a frying pan and another thing, which looks like a small shovel to me. She must be the one calling me. What a very nice morning greeting.

"Coming!" I replied, and take-note this is in real life now.

I almost tumbled walking on our stairs. I'm still sleepy I need more sleep.

As I sat on one of the chairs to eat, my nosy mom started her favorite hobby the same time, asking questions.

"Mizuki, did you hear something last night."

Oops, maybe she heard me last night.

"Um, no mom. I slept early last night."

Hahaha, my lying skills are still in condition.

"Oh, okay."

I think she didn't buy that.

"So? How was your night then?"

Only one word came to my mind, "Fun, very fun."

It sure was fun, if you call going crazy and beating the cocks and chickens on the way they act as alarm clocks for people. I sure had lots of fun. And add there having a pesky neighbor. It was lots and lots of fun.

"What did you do last night?"

Sometimes I really want to punch her.

"Nothing interesting."

I regret being her daughter and being burdened by all her wonderful questions to answer.

"But I thought you had lots of fun, you might want to share them to me."

The only way to escape the question-asking witch is to finish my food fast. And so, I did that.

"Something, I'm going to be late. I'm going upstairs."

"But it's a weekend. How come?"

Darn you.

"I have gymnastics practice, remember? And I might be coming home late; I'm going to go to Hisashi's basketball match."

"Again?"

I'm getting too old for this; I mean SHE'S getting to old for this. If I could only put masking tape on her mouth, maybe she'll stop. I hope she does. I sprinted to my questioning-mom-free room.

Smelling myself, I knew that I needed to take a bath. And so, I took the Guinness record for taking a bath, 10 minutes, well for me that is.

Dressing up with sweats and sneakers as my usual training outfit, I went down again, pecked my mom on the cheek and out I go.

**Souichirou Jin the Yamamuras's "pesky" neighbor**

"I'm going!" I yelled as I announced my departure from our home.

Just as I was opening the gate, I saw our neighbor, goodness gracious. I'm so lucky.

I thought, should I go first, or would I let her first? God knows. I'm always known on taking risks, so I walked along side her whistling, acting as if I'm innocent.

Yeah. I'm known for taking risks, I sure am. I remember when I last "took risks" I was almost bitten by a very, very nice dog. I'm never good at this. Life.

She's looking at me suspiciously. She's looking at me. She's going to eat me. Er. What am I thinking? My neighbor might be Countess Dracula but she sure wouldn't eat me. I sound too sure.

She stopped walking. Is this bad or what? She's staring at my back. This is not good. She's inching towards me. This is worse than I thought. She tapped me on the shoulder.

No reaction. I didn't feel anything. I'm dead.

I heard her saying something like, "HI, May I know who are you?"

She's polite after all. Hahahaha, maybe she didn't notice my face last night.

"Uh-huh, I'm your…your…new neighbor."

"Really?"

Imagining her holding a knife ready to stab me gives me the creeps. I better write my last wishes.

"Yes." I replied curious of what she's going to do next.


End file.
